


Tsumrotica

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - tsum tsum, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meta about tsums, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, There's no tag for tsum tsums, Top Steve, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: What happens when Steeb draws Bucky like one of his French girls.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 18





	Tsumrotica

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [FrostyEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyEmma/pseuds/FrostyEmma) for agreeing to beta this nonsense and finally get it out of my notepad app and into the world!

  


  
Steeb lights some candles and sets out a blanket before setting up his easel.

Bucky strips off his clothes and folds them in the corner, then lets Steeb pose him how he wants. He likes the feeling of Steeb's capable nubs on him and he makes a little contented noise as he settles in to be drawn.

Steeb goes to his easel and starts laying down colors, paying attention to the way the candles cast Bucky in a warm glow, offset by deep shadows. The play of light is mesmerizing and he tries his best to capture it faithfully.

Bucky likes when Steeb touches him, but having his gaze on him is almost as good. It gives him shivers that have nothing to do with the cold that comes from being naked, and everything to do with the anticipation that comes from it instead. He tries his very best not to let the shivering move him too much, mindful of Steeb's work.

Steeb is fully focused until the candle burns low, changing the light. As he slows down his brush strokes, his gaze lingers heavily. His paintbrush tracing paths along Bucky's sides and haunches that Steeb's nubs wish to follow.

Bucky notices the shift in Steeb's mood, and coos as he stretches.  
"Bucky! You're not s'poseda move! I'm not finished!" Steeb peeps at him, too flustered to be all that annoyed. He puts his brushes in a cup of water and hops over to Bucky, who's lounging smugly on the blanket.

"Maybe you need ta teach me a lesson. Make it really stick this time," Bucky challenges, his low pitch making Steeb's pulse pick up.

"Is that what you want Buck?" he chirps darkly, getting all up in Bucky's face.  
"Want me ta push ya around? Prod ya till ya can't move no more? Maybe then you'll sit still for me." Steeb got a rush from seeing how his words affected Bucky. The way he quivered as he tried not to squirm in place. How his eyelids drooped heavy with want. And it was all for scrawny little Steeb. HE was doing that to Bucky.

"Nnn, yeah. Sounds good. If yer not all talk, that is," Bucky trilled.

Steeb's eyes narrowed as he put his nubs on his own shirt to strip. "I don't like how mouthy yer, bein'," he warned.

"Then I guess ya better shut me up," Bucky countered, smugly. He eyed Steeb hungrily as his shirt came off. Steeb took advantage of his momentary distraction to smoosh him in a kiss. Bucky hummed happily, stroking Steeb's face. Steeb fumbled with his belt before Bucky pulled back. 

"Can I?" He reached out with a questioning look. Steeb hesitated before turning to allow Bucky to get ahold of his belt. He was always a little self-conscious of being naked around anyone. It wasn't _as_ embarrassing with Bucky, but there was still a part of him that compared himself to his gorgeous friend, and it wasn't charitable. 

Bucky made quick work of Steeb's belt, and without it his pants were easy to wriggle out of. He took his time.  
Too much time, apparently, because Bucky tackled him with a squeak, "C'mere hot stuff!"  
He started nuzzling Steeb. Gently at first; chaste little face smooshes that soon grew hot and hungry.

Steeb hopped on Bucky and pinned him down. It would be easy enough to buck him off, but Bucky liked being stacked up with Steeb; feeling his clever little nubs gripping and massaging him here and there. Knowing all the spots he liked best.  
Steeb nuzzled Bucky insistently, smooshing a trail of kisses up and down his back until Bucky was keening with want.

"Steeeeb!" he moaned, practically purring when Steeb took a nubful of his hair and gave it a good tug, knowing full well that it revved Bucky up like nothing else when he was a little rough with him.  
"Whazzat, Buck? You want it already?"  
"Hnnn! Wanted it since you had me strip down to paint, Steeb. Want it all the time," he mewled, causing Steeb to let out a sound that was practically feral.  
"Fuck, but you're eager for it!" He nipped Bucky just behind his ear. The sound he made at that was unashamedly wanton.

"Please, Steeb! Don't make me beg," he whined.  
"Aww, but you beg so pretty, Buck."  
"Thought you were gonna shut me up, Steeb."  
Steeb frowned. He shouldn't be able to think enough to tease. He scootched back a bit and gave Bucky's rump a smack.  
"AH! STEEB!" Bucky yipped. "A, again! Please?"  
Well how could he say no to that?  
"Since you asked so nicely..."

Steeb flipped around to face his tender peach and gave it a few good smacks as Bucky made the most sexy gasps he'd ever heard. He panted hard as Steeb rubbed and soothed his abused cheeks. His nubs sticking and dragging against the bright pink flesh.

"You ready Bucky?" he asked, his voice a deep purr that rumbled all through Bucky's body.

"Nnn, Steeb! Plz gimme!"

"Shh, it's ok, Buck gonna give it to ya good. Make you feel so hot, Bucky." He hopped off to grab some lube from under the bed. Bucky whined at the loss of warmth on top of him.  
"Hush, Buck. I got'chu."

He checked between Bucky's cheeks. He was nice and soft already, he wasn't joking when he said he'd been gagging for it all night!  
"Wow, Bucky. You're already so soft for me. What a good boy," he cooed.  
Bucky just whimpered and shivered at the praise, "Steeb, nnn Steeb!"

Steeb lubed himself up, getting hard already just with the noises Bucky was making.  
He hopped onto his back and wiggled back until he was in position. "You ready, Buck? Gonna give it to ya now."

"Nnf! Hurry up, Steeb! I'm getting old down here!" he sassed.

"What did I tell ya about bein' mouthy?" Steeb grabbed a nubful of hair and gave a tug as he pushed in slowly.  
Bucky mewled at the sting, turning into a moan as Steeb filled him up from behind. He had no real leverage to make Steeb go faster or deeper, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on having to take whatever Steeb gave him.

Steeb bottomed out and gave him a second to catch his breath before grinding him deep, just to hear him moan. After that he got down to it, slamming into Bucky the way he liked; gripping his hair to keep his balance as he reached his other nub down to give his bum a smack, making Bucky SQUEAK!

"Ah! Ah! STEEB! Steeb!" Bucky peeped, digging his own nubs into the blanket beneath him, shuffling in place as Steeb poked him again and again with his hot little prick. Steeb grunted with each thrust, his body flushed with exertion.

They went at it like squeaky toys in a porno until they were both too worn-out to go again. Bucky felt pleasantly sore and worked-over. Steeb was sprawled out on top of him, too satisfied to care about the way it normally made him feel small to sleep stacked up.

"Luv you, Steeb," he murmured. Steeb peeped back as he drifted off. Two beans; warm and sleepy and soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsum tsum biology is a little like ABO if you squint at it. They have tops and bottoms, but it's not 100% sexual.
> 
> Tsums stack up as a survival skill. So they naturally fall into catagories of tops, middles and bottoms in the stack. All tsums start out smol. The tops just STAY smol, while the middles keep growing. the bottoms continue to grow for a very long time.
> 
> You can tell what your child is going to be around the time they hit puberty. While they don't really develop secondary sexual characteristics as we think of them, bottoms will start getting heavier and heavier, and will usually become more docile. Tops will become stickier, like spiderman or a gecko. And they develop jumping muscles to rival a flea. They need to be able to jump to the top of a stack, cling there, and leap from the height without getting hurt.
> 
> Middles are the most common. When having sex, they switch; and they can be hermaphrodites for the purposes of procreation. I think tsums lay eggs (??) But studies are inconclusive.
> 
> Bucky is very much a bottom. He's larger than an average middle tsum (though he hasn't reached full size yet in this fic, so he's still medium), he's laid-back and dependable. Sturdy, and heavier than average. He likes to be smushed at the bottom of a pile, the pressure is reassuring, like a gravity blanket.
> 
> During sex, a tsum that's bottoming won't exactly self-lubricate, but they do have a submissive mode that can be triggered by a top sticking to their bare skin. This causes their orifice to soften considerably. (Steeb remarks that Bucky's all soft for him already, which basically equates to a human being wet for him)
> 
> That's everything I think you need to know for this absolute crack fest. Meet me after class if you have questions.  
> Anyway, here's wonderwall.


End file.
